Spyrax's Beginning
by Retrodragon
Summary: What if during the first games and Spyro and Crash Bandicoot meet a fast ice breathing dragon named Spyrax who was raised by toons? Read and find out! There will be more characters in here I know. And it will be edited soon too.


Well we all know of the one purple dragon right? Spyro. He's a cocky young dragon that can help you with a difficult task and all. How many knew of Spyrax? None. Her original name was going to be Glacia but that never happened. Like Spyro she was stolen. The difference is that she was put into a dimension with hybrid toon freaks who were weak to only one thing...ice. There was a man who had no girlfriend and his parents didn't care for him once he had hit the day of becoming a adult. That was how the hybrids were I guess. One fend for those who seem helpless.  
He was walking into the hot plains when suddenly he almost stepped on a baby dragoness. It was crying in squeaks. The man felt so sorry for it and took it home to his house. He started to talk to it gently.  
"Hey there. Where do you come from?"  
All the baby dragoness did was squeak and sneeze out ice cubes. She calmed down a bit and jumped off the table to explore the house. The man looked at it questionably. He never saw anything sneeze out ice cubes.  
The young hot pink dragoness was busy pulling out some things with her beaked mouth. She pulled an old scroll out which showed a blue hedgehog with a crown and staff looking noble.  
The man could not stand to eye that scroll. At the time it has been only 1 year since its release.  
He pulled it out of the baby dragon's mouth. "This is an old scroll of the ex-king of video games. My parents and I hate these pixel freaks. They exiled us here 20 years ago..." He eyed the baby dragon more closely. "You're not one of them are you?"  
The baby dragon just cooed and stared at him. The man started to introduce himself to the baby. "My name's Sachen. You're going to be taken care of by me. I see that no one wanted you." He touched the baby dragoness's chin which was cold as ice. His hands quickly turned blue as his circulations were nearly cut. He let go and put on some gloves. "Nonetheless, you're with me now. The thing is what to name you?"  
He thought of a name that may suit the baby. "How about... Tundra?"  
The baby just ignored him and looked at the scroll. "Gary?"  
No response.  
"Mack? Roselia? Terra?"  
He soon started thinking harder but no name came up.  
He looked at his old teddy bear who he had named...  
"Spyrax, what are we going to do with this dragon?"  
The dragon sat up looking at him and came towards him.  
She looked as to say what do you want.  
Sachen thought hard. "Your name is Spyrax?"  
The dragon squeaked.  
Alright Spyrax welcome to my humble home...enjoy your stay.  
The stay was long for the young dragon...6 years of her stay... He was so close to her. giving her whatever she wanted when he first heard her talk and say his name. She in return was loyal to him doing whatever he told her to do.  
The hot plains became blizzards one day and it killed off many of the people of his kind stopping at absolutely no time. Only a select few lived through the blizzards.  
This was also the day when Sachen saw that Spyrax was one of the so called pixel freaks. He didn't do anything about that though, as she was loved by him too much. His parents however, didn't.  
"Get this hateful thing out of here at once!" His mom said to Sachen. At that time, Spyrax was busy running all over the place trying to be like her idol Sonic. He was shown a lot on the TV running around showing off his speed as he defeated Robotnic a lot of times. "Some day we will race and I will win!" She said.  
"Not if I can help it." Sachen's dad appeared with an axe picking her up.  
"Let go! Sachen help!"  
"Spyrax!" He screamed. He ran after her or at least tried. His mom had a firm grip on him and he tried to pry out of it.  
Spyrax realized that she was a dragon and breathed ice on the man's hand. He screamed as his circulation was being frozen. Before he could chop her, she breathed on the other hand and he was finished. The ice paralyzed both hands and left him stuck in the blizzard. She ran at mid speed towards Sachen not thinking of his mother.  
"Spyrax stay back!" She didn't listen this time. The mother tried to grab her but Spyrax bit into her veins. The ice quickly rushed into the mother's head killing her. Sachen ripped his shirt getting out of his mother's now frozen grip.  
He didn't care of his parents as they didn't really care for him. He realized that having a video game character can be godly. If there other video game characters intruding she could kill them. Ice is nice. The once hot country plain hills that took care of them were now a frozen country with no transportation but walking as most of the things they used were powered by the intense hot weather.  
Though...this did not last for too long. A purple dragon and bandicoot were on the job exploring this frozen plain... for it was told that something had happened in the lava plains... They had decided to check it out...


End file.
